Blood Relations
by See Jane Write
Summary: With the help of their most recent rape victim, Olivia finds out more about her biological father. Crossover with ER. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Relations

Summary: With the help of their most recent rape victim, Olivia finds out more about her biological father. Crossover with ER.

Author's Note: Just a random thought I had. Let me know what you think. Takes place during seventh season SVU pre-"Fault".

* * *

Dr. Gregory Peterson hated ride-alongs. However, he knew it was part of his residency to complete them. This particular one was to a woman left outside in an alley. As far as he knew, she had no identification on her. As the ambulance pulled up to the area, he realized that this was not just some homeless woman looking for a free place to stay.

Dried blood was plainly visible near the woman's hairline on the right side of her face. She was lying on her left. As he moved closer, he frowned. This woman looked…familiar somehow. He tried to shrug it off as he assessed the rest of her condition. Her underwear was tied around both her wrists. Apart from being unconscious though, the rest of her looked ok. Her injuries were non-life-threatening.

"Has Special Victims been called?" he asked the nurse as he bent down next to the woman. He then looked at the woman again. Her light brown hair was behind her body and away from her face. It was still dry except for the little part of it near the wound. He did know this woman. "Wait," he said slowly. "Special Victims," he muttered.

"I don't know if they've been called," the nurse, Danielle, admitted with a sigh.

"That's not what I meant," Gregory started. "This woman," he started. "Isn't she one of there's?"

* * *

Monday morning. The smell of fresh but awful office coffee started to fill the station house. Detectives Munch and Fin entered the squad room, laughing about something that Munch had just said. Cragen was in the office, presumably on the phone with somebody. It was how almost every week began. None of the detectives would expect that it was out of the ordinary.

Elliot strolled into the station at a little past nine. He was going to get some donuts for everyone before he came in, but he had gotten called, so he figured it was best that he got there as soon as he could. He had the vague sense that it was important.

By the time he arrived, Munch and Fin were already gathered around Cragen's desk. Their looks were solemn. Elliot immediately knew it was serious. "Where's Olivia?" he asked. His tone was slightly panicked.

"Elliot," Cragen began. "I just got a call from Mercy. A woman was raped last night and left in an alley outside an apartment building that may or may not be her own." He inhaled to calm himself. This was frightening, but he would have to say it delicately to the rest of his detectives. "She had no ID on her. CSU is at the scene, but as far as we know they haven't found anything either. She's still unconscious, but one of the residents at Mercy recognized her."

At that moment, the door leading to Cragen's office opened. Munch automatically moved so that the person at the door could come forward slightly and be seen.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she looked at everyone else gathered around Cragen's desk. She had not gotten a call. Granted, she was a little late due to rush hour traffic, but she did not think that would exclude her from a case that was as important as this one looked. "Who's the vic?" she asked curiously.

Cragen nearly choked on his breath at the sight of her. Now he did not know what to think. He should believe his own eyes rather than what one of the doctors at Mercy told them. Mercy did not see Olivia every day. He did. His focus turned solely on Olivia. "You," he said in a confused tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What?" Olivia asked as she looked at Cragen. Her question was more an exclamation of shock. Obviously, she had heard what Cragen told her. She just did not know what to make of it. The mere suggestion that she could be a victim made her uneasy. In her line of work, she knew it was possible. However, she always thought of herself as a little smarter than the average civilian. She thought she could handle this.

"How can that be?" Elliot asked. "Liv's right here." It was definitely a good thing that Olivia was with them in the office. He did not know what he would do without her. The worry he would have if she actually was the victim. His divorce was finalized. He lost his wife, his children. Losing Olivia would destroy him.

Cragen was simply baffled. "I really don't know," he stated. "From what Mercy said and given with where the woman was found, it made perfect sense."

"Well, what exactly did Mercy say?" Fin questioned as he took a seat in front of Cragen's desk.

Cragen paused as he tried to recall the exact words of the phone call. "They said they had an unconscious rape victim. Although she had no forms of identification on her, one of the residents new it was Olivia. Since the body was found in Olivia's neighborhood, I figured his identification was correct." He gave a sigh of relief as he turned to Olivia. "You must know that I'm glad he was wrong."

"Of course," Olivia said sincerely.

"Although, even though it's thankfully not Olivia, there still is a rape victim at Mercy," Cragen continued. "CSU should be finishing up at the crime scene. John, I want you and Fin to see what they found. Elliot, you and Olivia go down to Mercy," he ordered.

The four detectives nodded as they filed out of Cragen's office. "This I have to see," Olivia stated.

* * *

"Spooky," Elliot exclaimed as he looked through the window at the rape victim. He glanced back at Olivia then to the victim again. The similarities in their appearances were strangely uncanny. Granted, Olivia's hair was a little shorter than the woman's. The other woman appeared to be tanner than Olivia, but that could be due to the lighting inside the hospital room versus outside. If this woman was dressed in everyday clothes and he ran into her, he would assume it was Olivia.

Olivia tried to shake her head in protest. "You can't think…It's not that…" She had nothing. This woman was frightening her as well. Who was she? Why did she look like an exact duplicate of Olivia? She had to push those feelings aside. She was an SVU detective. Cragen sent her and Elliot to talk to the victim, so they should actually enter her room and talk to her. "Ready?" she asked. "'Cause she's waking up," she added as she tilted her head at the woman.

"I'll talk to her," Elliot replied as he grasped the metal door. "If you could get one of the doctors, that would be great." The handle was cool to the touch. As soon as he saw the go-ahead nod from Olivia, he twisted it open and entered.

The patient, whoever she was, had awoken before they entered. She was still getting used to the fact that she was awake. Elliot saw her blinking a couple of times, rubbing her eyes, and just gazing at her immediate surroundings. "Hey there," he said gently. "My name's Detective Stabler," he introduced. "Do you know where you are?"

The woman nodded as she rubbed her eyes again. "A hospital," she said. "I should know if I'm in a hospital. I used to work in one back in Chicago." She then frowned slightly. "You probably didn't need to know that," she said.

Elliot shrugged. At least the woman knew something about herself. He doubted she had sustained any head trauma. Of course, he was not a doctor and he knew she had not yet had a CT for confirmation. However, she did know something about herself from the past, which to him was a good sign. "Do you know your name?" he asked.

Again, the woman nodded. "Cynthia Hooper," she stated plainly. "All my life," she continued. "Except for those months back when I was ten and I insisted that my name was Crystal." Cynthia frowned again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm rambling. I do that when I get nervous."

"It's not a problem," Elliot assured her. He looked at her again. She definitely only shared her looks with Olivia.

The door opened before Elliot could say anything else. "Hello, ma'am, I'm Dr. Allen," the other woman with Olivia introduced.

Elliot smiled at the doctor. "She knows her name and where she is," he confirmed. He turned back to Cynthia. "Cynthia, this is my partner Detective Benson."

"Holy potatoes," Cynthia muttered as she looked over at Olivia. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing, or is there something wrong with my eyesight?" she asked. This was freaky. "Is this some kind of freak reality show? Is that why I'm here?" Her voice was getting louder.

Dr. Allen shook her head. "No, Cynthia," she said slowly. She glanced back at Olivia before continuing. "I have no explanation for why you and Detective Benson look so similar, but I guarantee you it's not why you're here." She walked closer to the bed so that she could get a better look at the laceration on Cynthia's head. It had required four stitches. "Detectives Stabler and Benson are from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," she started. "Cynthia, last night you were raped."

Cynthia nodded slowly as tears started dwelling in her eyes. "No," she started. "It can't…That was a nightmare. It couldn't have been real."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Olivia tried to remain at the hospital for the entire exam. She honestly tried her hardest. She kept telling herself that it was just another victim. This was part of her job. Granted, it was a hard part of her job. Being with a victim after they just realized they've been raped never was easy.

However, it got too spooky for her. This woman looked too much like her. By the time the resident was ready to start the rape exam, Olivia had to excuse herself. Seeing as there was nothing else she could do at the hospital, she decided to take a cab and return to the squad room. Munch and Fin should be done examining the crime scene. She would feel more comfortable helping them right now.

"So, what's the story?" Munch asked as Olivia walked into the squad room. He and Fin were gathered around Munch's desk. They were piecing together the photographs from the crime scene. "Does the government have Olivia-robots running around New York City doing your dirty work?"

Olivia shook her head. "That would be much simpler," she admitted as she pulled up a chair and joined them. "Honestly, I have no idea who she is. I mean, I have her name, but that's about it." Olivia gave her two co-workers a small smile. "Need any help?" she asked.

Munch shook his head. "There's not much to go through," he admitted as he pat Olivia's back gently. "Besides, I know you have to be dying to find out who she is." Olivia nodded. "Go," Munch said softly. "Discover. Learn."

Olivia mouthed a small thank-you to him as she moved back over in front of her own desk. The temptation to find out about this woman's life was high, but Olivia had to force herself to ignore it. The woman's identity was irrelevant in actually working on the case. Anything Olivia discovered could bias her towards or against this woman. She exhaled again as she pushed her chair away from the desk. "On second thought, I think I'm going to go…out. I don't know. Maybe I'll head over to Central Park to clear my head."

Munch gave her a small smile. "Go ahead," he said. "We'll call you if we need anything."

* * *

"What happens now?" Cynthia asked as she started getting dressed into some other clothes. Her original pants had fluids on them, and her shirt had blood, so they were bagged as evidence. Now she was just wearing some jeans and a solid pink T-shirt that Elliot had purchased for her from a store across the street. The store was going out of business, so Elliot offered to go get something for her while the doctors were discharging her.

"Well, if you're ready, you can come down to the precinct and give your official statement," Elliot told her. He still was not used to the fact that this woman looked like Olivia.

Cynthia stepped out from behind the curtains. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Elliot said sincerely. "I'm just glad I could help." He handed Cynthia the bag of pills the doctor gave her to prevent pregnancy. "Ready?" he asked.

Cynthia nodded. She then took one look at the bag. "I can't," she said softly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She then paused again. "Besides, I couldn't end up pregnant," she added. "I just had my period, and there I go again on the train of babble. You have got to stop me."

Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I like it."

"I'm not at all like your partner, am I?" Cynthia asked as she started following Elliot out of the hospital. "Of course not," she quickly added. "She seems strong and everything. She knows who she is. I'm not like that."

Elliot walked to the squad car and opened the side door for Cynthia. He quickly walked to the other side of the car got inside. He then started the engine.

"Wow," Cynthia continued. "I've never been in one of these before. It's…comforting."

"Comforting?" Elliot questioned her choice of adjectives. "I would assume most people think it's frightening."

Cynthia shrugged. "Not me," she admitted. "The way I see it, no one would want to hit a police officer." She shrugged again. "Ok, maybe everyone would **want** to hit a police officer, but no one in their right mind would actually do it. I feel safe in this car."

"Well, that's good," Elliot said. As he started driving towards the exit of the parking lot, he glanced over at Cynthia. "Are you ready to give your statement?" he asked her.

"I think so," Cynthia said. "But first, I have to call home. My son's probably wondering what happened. I think I'm still wondering that too, but I should tell him that I'm ok." She frowned as she realized she did not have her cell phone with her. She had nothing with her.

At her silence, Elliot realized what was going on. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll get mine out of my pocket for you at the next red light."

"Thanks," Cynthia smiled. "You're a really nice guy."

* * *

The atmosphere in Central Park was relaxing. Olivia enjoyed that. She was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that the rape victim looked so much like her. The similarities were too many in number to just be a coincidence.

"Hey," Casey said gently as she came up from behind Olivia. The two of them proceeded to keep walking. "Munch said you'd be here."

Olivia nodded. "Well, I needed to clear my head. I haven't been here in a long time, unless you count coming because it was a crime scene. I've forgotten how peaceful it was."

Casey simply nodded as she kept walking. "Is it true?" she asked. "Does this next victim really look so much like you?"

"It's like we're twins or something," Olivia admitted. "I mean, she's gotten more sun than I have. Her hair's a little longer. Other than that…" Olivia left the thought unfinished. She just exhaled and walked over towards one of the benches at the side of the path. She sat down on it, and Casey did likewise. "Do you think we could be related?" Olivia asked.

"Anything's possible," Casey stated. "From what you said about her, it would seem more likely than not."

Olivia nodded. It definitely seemed possible. More than that. In her baby pictures, she looked a lot like her mother did at that age. However, as she got older, she started looking less like her mother. At least, that's what her mother kept saying to her. Serena would insist that because Olivia did not look like her, she was not her daughter anymore. Then she would start drinking. Either she would go out to some bar, or she would stay home and drink any bottle she could find.

The thought that she and this woman, Olivia was pretty sure her name was Cynthia, shared the same father had crossed Olivia's mind. Chances were high that her mother was not the only woman her father raped. Since they were never able to catch him, her mother might not have been his first. Of course, Olivia somehow doubted that Cynthia was older than she was. The way she pictured it, her father raped her mother. He was excited, and he went somewhere and found Cynthia's mother and raped her as well. It made sense.

"Are you going to ask her about it?" Casey asked after a moment.

Olivia did not know how to answer. She had been wondering about her father all her life. Before she knew the truth, she pictured him as a soldier who died over in Vietnam. As she got older, that image faded away. Olivia noticed how miserable her mother always seemed around her. She then thought that her father was an ex-boyfriend of her mother's who just did not want to raise a child.

When she was thirteen, her mother told her the truth. At first, Olivia did not know what to think. She did not know what would drive a man to rape a woman. That was something she still did not understand. She had no picture of the man. She did not know what to think.

"I'm not sure," Olivia finally answered. "I mean, I should probably say something to her. She looked pretty spooked when I walked through the door." She shook her head slightly. "Casey, I don't know if I want to know. My actual father is no more my father to me than that guy over there," she said as she tilted her head at a pair of joggers running past them. She shrugged. "Besides, she might not even know who he is. I wouldn't want to upset her further."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Melinda?" Olivia asked as she poked her head into the medical examiner's office. She had not seen Warner performing an autopsy. Olivia knew the other woman was around somewhere. Luckily, Warner was in her office.

Warner nodded as she placed her sandwich down on her desk. "Olivia, what can I do for you?" she asked. "You know, if it's results, I could tell you them over the phone. So far, we have nothing on your latest victim."

"Nothing?" Olivia asked. She walked inside the office further. "Melinda, you are aware of what she looks like, aren't you?"

Warner nodded. "I've seen the pictures that Mercy sent over. It's like a weird sci-fi movie waiting to be written."

"But this is reality," Olivia pointed out. "And you're a doctor." She drew in a deep breath. "How likely is it that we're related?"

"I can check if you'd like," Warner offered. "Your DNA's on file." She reached out and touched Olivia's arm lightly. "This is your decision, Olivia."

Olivia knew that. She was well aware of her options. She had the possibility of finding her father. At least, she had the possibility of knowing who he was. From there, she could choose to call him (provided he was still alive) or ignore him like she had been for her entire life. The whole thing was her choice. She had to be prepared to deal with the consequences.

"Do it," she instructed. "I have to know. I don't know how I'll able to work on this case if I don't. I'll see her and wonder. That alone would be enough to drive me crazy."

Warner nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that," she said as she walked over to a computer. After logging herself onto it, she started the DNA comparison. First, she pulled up Cynthia's DNA. It took a little longer to bring up Olivia's, but she did it.

Olivia glanced at the screen in horror. She was not a doctor, so she did not know if she was actually seeing similarities between the two. "Melinda…"

"Olivia, you wanted to know," Warner started seriously. "There's your proof," she said with a gesture at the screen. "You and the victim have the same father." She carefully guided Olivia over to one of the chairs. Even if Olivia had been expecting these results, it still had to be a shock. "Are you ok?" she asked once Olivia was seated.

"I guess," Olivia said. "I mean, now I know, right? After all these years of wondering, I have a way to find the truth." She exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Melinda," she said sincerely.

"You sure you're ok?" Warner asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I will be," she said. "Right now, I'm going to head home. Maybe take a bath or watch TV or something."

"Take care," Warner called as Olivia left the office.

* * *

"Wait, so which one is this?" Fin asked as he turned to Munch. The two detectives turned to face Elliot. Elliot was walking in with a woman who looked like Olivia. Fin could not recall what the real Olivia was wearing when he last saw her.

"It really is true," Elliot stated as he closed the door to the squad room. "This is Cynthia Hooper," he introduced. He guided Cynthia over to Munch's desk. "Cynthia, this is Detective Munch. He can take your statement," he said.

"What about you?" Cynthia asked as she turned towards Elliot. "What will you be doing?"

"Relax," Elliot told her. "I'm just going to be checking on some things with the medical examiner. I'll be back by the time you finish." Although it was true that he was going to see Warner, he was not specifically ordered to do such. He just had to get away from Cynthia. She was getting on his nerves. She was too clingy for his liking. He could understand why, but that did not make him enjoy it any more.

Elliot turned to Fin. "Where's Liv?" he asked.

Fin shrugged. "Last I knew, she was headed over to Central Park. I don't know if she's still there."

Elliot nodded and thanked Fin for the information. He then stepped outside the squad room and called Olivia.

"El?"

The voice on the other end of the line was so soft that Elliot barely recognized it. He thought he heard sniffling, but that could not be right. "Liv?" he questioned. He glanced at his phone. He had dialed the correct number, hadn't he?

"It's me," Olivia admitted. "Could you come over here?"

"Of course," Elliot promised her. "Give me about ten minutes."


End file.
